


Une lueur dans la nuit

by NoyrDesyre



Series: Djin [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 06:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30034614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoyrDesyre/pseuds/NoyrDesyre
Summary: Passer ce qui semble une éternité dans le noir le plus total laisse des traces
Series: Djin [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152659
Kudos: 2





	Une lueur dans la nuit

Tony Stark observait sans rien dire son ancien ennemi et Ryme attablés autour d’un petit déjeuner tardif.   
Il les étudiait comme il le faisait depuis un mois.  
Pas parce qu’il n’avait pas confiance en la parole de Loki, encore moins parce qu’il désirait faire quoique ce soit de répréhensible à la jeune Créature. 

Non, il souhaitait juste les comprendre.  
Les aider.

Pendant un mois il avait pu constater que peu importait où allait Loki, Ryme le suivait comme son ombre.  
Si Loki arrivait dans une pièce la Créature était forcément pas très loin derrière-lui.   
Incapable de se détacher de celui qui l’avait sauvé, Ryme ressemblait à un jeune animal traqué qui avait trouvé plus fort que lui pour le protéger.   
Ce qui était totalement le contraire si Tony voulait bien croire le Prince.   
Ce qui était étrangement le cas pour une fois.

Et ce n’était pas la seule chose qui avait interpellé le Génie.  
Ryme avait une peur panique du noir.  
Ce n’était plus une peur à ce niveau-là, mais une terreur, une phobie.   
Ou pire encore.  
La chambre où il dormait était constamment éclairée comme en plein jour, et même ainsi il n’était pas rare que Tony se fasse réveillé par un hurlement à déchirer les tympans.  
La première fois il avait accourut pour trouver Loki tentant d’empêcher la Créature de se griffer le visage.   
Ryme avait si peur du noir qu’il ne savait pas franchir ne serait-ce qu’un mètre plongé dans l’obscurité. Et Tony soupçonnait même la Créature d’avoir peur de ne serait-ce que fermer les yeux et se retrouver dans le noir ainsi.

De plus, Ryme ne parlait pas.  
Ils n’avaient plus réentendu sa voix depuis qu’il s’était présenté.  
Et il ne fallait pas être sorcier pour voir que cela inquiétait Loki de ne jamais avoir de réponse.

Tony le voyait être de plus en plus fatigué à être ainsi collé le jour, incapable de dormir la plupart des nuits.   
Dormir avec la lumière allumée ne devait pas aider.  
Et sachant que le Djin se nourrissait de la Magie du Prince, ce que celui-ci lui avait avoué quelques jours auparavant, l’ingénieur commençait à s’inquiéter pour la santé de son ancien ennemi. 

-Hey Ryme, appela le milliardaire en faisant connaître sa présence. Il était presque sûr que le Dieu le savait là depuis un moment mais le sursaut du Djin l’informa que ce n’était pas le cas de celui-ci. J’ai quelque chose qui pourrait t’intéresser à te montrer. Voudrez-tu venir avec moi ? Avec Loki bien sûr.

Le Génie ne rata pas le rapide froncement de sourcil du Prince avant que le Djin ne se tourne vers lui, quémandant une autorisation, ou peut-être juste une directive. Il perçut le léger coup d’œil que lui lança Loki avant que celui-ci ne se lève tranquillement.

-Je pense que tu pourrais aimer Ryme. Antony est connu chez les Midgardiens pour ses créations. Ne voudrais-tu pas savoir ce qu’il a fait pour toi ?

La Créature sembla comme hésiter mais finit par fermement s’accrocher à une des manches de Loki, le forçant à le suivre alors qu’il se dirigeait vers Tony. Au moins avait-il prit lui-même sa décision, bien qu’un peu aidé par le Prince. Avec le temps peut-être qu’il acceptera de ne pas toujours avoir dans son champ de vision son sauveur. Tony était persuadé que ce qu’il avait installé dans son laboratoire ne pourrait qu’aider.

Offrant un franc sourire à Ryme, il les précéda bien joyeusement, glissant un clin d’œil rassurant au Dieu. S’il avait vu juste peut-être que celui-ci pourrait dormir un peu mieux pour les prochaines nuits.  
Il leur ouvrit les portes de son laboratoire, les laissant entrer dans l’espace qu’il avait dégagé, poussant ses machines sur le côté.

-Ryme, je vais avoir besoin que tu me fasses confiance. Peux-tu te positionner ici ?

Sachant parfaitement que ce qu’il allait demander à la Créature risquait de la faire violemment réagir le Génie tentait de la mettre à l’aise en parlant doucement. Il lui pointa un endroit bien précis dans la pièce. Il put voir le Djin hésiter un long moment sans le désire d’obéir. Et Loki ne semblait pas plus emballer à le pousser à suivre la demande sans savoir le pourquoi du comment.

-Bien sûr, Loki peut t’accompagner et rester tout à côté de toi.

Pas particulièrement rassuré, Ryme finit tout de même par se placer exactement où Tony l’avait demandé, resserrant encore plus sa prise sur le Dieu. Et vu le regard que celui-ci lui jeta Tony savait qu’il allait en entendre parler.  
Prenant une courte inspiration il vint se placer devant le Créature, se baissant un peu pour voir ses yeux si particuliers.

-Ecoutes-moi Ryme. Je vais te demander de me faire confiance.  
Tu vois, Loki est avec toi, quoi qu’il arrive il interviendra tel le brave chevalier servant qu’il est avec toi. 

Un petit hochement timide de la tête de la Créature l’enjoignit de continuer. Aussi il ignora les marmonnements du Prince pour reprendre.

-Je sais que tu as peur du noir. Aussi je me suis penché sur comment t’aider au vu de tes capacités. ET j’ai pensé à un truc que tu ne dois pas connaître.  
Cependant, pour te montrer j’ai besoin de baisser la luminosité de la pièce.  
Est-ce que tu me laisses le faire ? Peux-tu me faire confiance si je te promets que rien ne t’arrivera ?

A la simple mention de l’idée Ryme eut un hoquet de peur. Il se pressa contre Loki qui fusilla un peu plus l’humain du regard.   
Pourtant, Tony attendait. Il voulait une réponse verbale, pas juste un recule.   
La Créature lui jeta un regard, puis observa aussi le Dieu. Il ne semblait pas franchement rassuré. Pourtant Tony vit comme un éclair de rébellion dans ses yeux.

-Baisser de beaucoup ? Demanda finalement le Djin alors que Tony voyait Loki ouvrir la bouche pour certainement refuser à la place de son protégé.

La voix de Ryme était presque aussi basse qu’un murmure. Si Tony n’avait pas été aussi près jamais il ne l’aurait entendu. Pourtant, bien qu’il voyait un léger tremblement au niveau de la main enserrant la manche de Loki, la voix était presque ferme.   
La même voix qui avait donné le nom de la Créature des semaines auparavant.   
Tony aurait aimé connaître les deux âmes qui avaient formées le Djin, elles devaient être si courageuses, hautes en couleurs. Il pouvait entrapercevoir tant de chose.

-As-tu déjà vu quand le soleil se couche ? Quand les ombres s’étalent ?

Le Djin eut un nouveau moment de silence, comme s’il fouillait dans ses souvenirs pour trouver ce dont parler l’ingénieur. Après tout depuis son retour sur Terre Jarvis allumait instantanément toutes les lumières de la Tour dès qu’il ne faisait plus plein jour.   
Finalement Ryme hocha la tête avant d’à nouveau parler.   
Un nouvel exploit pour lui.

-Je me souviens.

-C’est bien.  
Nous baisserons la luminosité jusqu’à atteindre quelque chose de similaire.  
Penses-tu pouvoir rester calme ?  
Je te jure que rien ne t’arrivera. Je ne souhaite en aucun cas te faire mal.

Une nouvelle fois Tony vit la main du Djin se resserrer furieusement sur la manche de Loki. Il ne doutait pas qu’un humain normal aurait déjà obtenu de nombreuses marques en ayant son bras aussi enserré dans un vêtement. Pourtant le Prince se contenta de poser une main calme sur la tête de son protégé, comme pour l’encourager sans pour autant l’influencer plus.

A nouveau Tony perçu le combat intérieur de la Créature à travers ses yeux. Ceux-ci semblaient presque se mettre à briller alors que la pupille de son œil rouge devenait quasiment invisible. Il eut l’impression de se faire scanner, étudier pendant un court instant avant que la pupille ne reprenne sa forme allongée.

-Je vais le faire.

L’accord de Ryme claqua dans le silence qui s’était installé pendant qu’il réfléchissait.   
Voix décidée mais si fragile.  
Au-dessus de lui le regard vert de Loki promettait mille souffrance à l’humain si jamais tout tournait mal et qu’il bafouait la confiance de la Créature.

-Très bien, Jarvis tu peux commencer.

Lentement, très lentement, la luminosité diminua.  
C’était à peine détectable si on ne le savait pas et que l’on ne faisait pas attention.  
Pourtant, le Djin semblait vouloir fusionner avec son sauveur alors que les ombres commençaient à gagner la pièce.   
Il ne lâcha pas un mot, sa bouche resta close, même si Tony pouvait voir sa mâchoire tressaillir en retenant ses cris. Son corps se mit à trembler alors que les ombres des machines s’approchaient petit à petit de sa position.

Et soudain, alors que tout prenait cette teinte grise si particulière quand le jour disparaissait pour laisser place à la nuit, un large carré s’illumina sous les pieds du Djin. Même Loki sursauta d’étonnement, fixant cet étrange évènement.  
La bouche ouverte sur un cri qui resta coincé dans sa gorge, Ryme baissa les yeux pour observer cette luminosité salvatrice.

***  
Il avait peur, si peur, pourtant il faisait tout pour ne pas hurler, pour ne pas fermer les yeux et se plonger lui-même dans cette obscurité infinie. Et si jamais il ne parvenait plus à rouvrir ces paupières ? Ou si jamais il les ouvrait pour découvrir que tout ceci n’était qu’un rêve de son esprit malade ? S’apercevoir que Ryme n’existait pas, qu’il était toujours Harry Potter et Tom Jedusort ? Ou pire, Voldemort ?

Il était terrifié.

Il voulait hurler à cet Antony Stark d’arrêter, qu’il n’était pas prêt, mais il savait aussi qu’il ne pouvait rester coller à son sauveur. Celui-ci ne lui avait rien dit mais il sentait qu’il, Loki, était fatigué. Pas de le supporter, pas de le bercer les nuits, toutes, où sa peur prenait le pas. Non, juste épuisé magiquement, mentalement.

Ryme se nourrissait de lui.  
Il se nourrissait de cette belle Magie verte qui entourait si amoureusement son sauveur.  
Mais celle-ci s’amenuisait au fils des jours.  
Ryme la voyait parfois caresser le visage de Loki quand celui-ci avait son regard perdu dans les vagues. Il la voyait accepter de le nourrir tout en tentant d’offrir du repos à son possesseur.  
Il savait que son sauveur devait au moins dormir correctement, au moins pour qu’il se repose, même ça serait assez pour qu’il ne s’épuise pas définitivement.

C’est pourquoi il se retenait, il prenait sur lui car jamais Loki ne lui avait demandé de le faire. Il l’avait senti prêt à refuser pour-lui, sans autre arrière-pensée que son bien-être.  
Alors Ryme savait qu’il devait lui retourner, au moins essayer d’être courageux comme il le fut il y a si longtemps.

Pourtant, pourtant, les ombres s’approchaient de lui, elles grandissaient, gagnaient du terrain, prenaient forme, s’étalaient pour le gober, le perdre à tout jamais.  
Il devait tenir bon, peu importe comment.  
Il pouvait le faire.

Il…il avait vécu si longtemps dans le noir, ayant pour seule compagnie son propre corps chaud contre-lui. Supportant ces ricanements secondes après secondes.  
Juste un peu plus, il le pouvait.

Et il la vit, cette ombre immense qui menaçait de se refermer sur lui.  
Il voyait ses crocs s’ouvrirent sur une bouche interminable.   
Sans fond  
Ses yeux insondables mais emplis de mauvaises intentions.

C’était trop, il avait besoin de lumière.

Le cri monta dans sa gorge.   
Lui brula l’œsophage de l’amer constatation qu’il était devenu faible.  
Puis d’un seul coup il irradia de lumière, repoussant sauvagement son sombre opposant.

Son regard tomba sur le sol sous lui, responsable de cette lumière bienvenue.  
Autour de lui la pièce était grise, mais sous ses pieds la lumière l’éclairée d’un halo rassurant.  
Il était sauf.

-Comment…Demanda-t-il en relevant la tête vers le scientifique.

Il vit un large sourire illuminer les lèvres de Tony alors que l’homme approchait sans pour autant pénétrer dans le carré lumineux.

-J’ai installé des lumières dans le sol. Marche droit devant-toi tu vas voir.

Crispé, Ryme prit une profonde inspiration pour lâcher enfin la manche de son sauveur.   
Puis, hésitant, il fit un pas qui le mena à la limite de sa sécurité. Il sentait les regards sur lui, pas mauvais, mais inquiets, bienveillants. Alors il leva et posa son pied droit juste en dehors de la lumière. A l’instant même où son pied rencontra le sol un nouveau carré lumineux apparut. L’autre disparaissant quand il ne fut plus dessus.

Pour la première fois depuis si longtemps Ryme sentit un petit sourire naitre sur ses lèvres.  
Il était protégé. Il faisait sombre autour de lui, mais il se voyait, les ombres ne pouvaient l’atteindre dans son carré.

-Je pensais bien que cela te plairait.

Il dirigea son regard vers l’homme puis vers Loki qui lui offrit un mince sourire ironique qu’il savait être affectueux.

-Ce système n’existe que dans cette pièce…

Ryme sentit son assurance retomber, devait-il rester coincé ici pour se sentir protégé ?

-…mais, continua Tony en voyant son sourire disparaître, Loki m’a dit que tu pouvais utiliser la Magie comme-lui.   
Si tel est le cas je pense que tu peux être capable de reproduire ce phénomène. 

-Je peux ?

Le visage de l’ingénieur s’illumina à la question. Ryme fut certain que si Anthony n’avait pas commencé à parler de plein de chose difficile c’était dû au regard noir de son sauveur.   
A la place, Anthony se laissa tomber au sol, toujours juste à la limite du carré lumineux.

-Dans cette pièce j’ai installé des centaines de petites lumières qui s’illuminent lorsque ton poids est détecté sur les milliers de capteurs qui parcourent le sol. Beaucoup de calcul et de science pour finalement pas grand-chose : tu marches et la lumière te suit où que t’ailles.

Ryme pencha la tête un peu de côté, Loki lui avait beaucoup parlé de l’ingénieur la nuit quand il ne parvenait pas à dormir. Son sauveur parlait de beaucoup de chose en réalité, de ses enfants, de ses fautes, de ses souvenirs, mais aussi beaucoup de cet ingénieur trop imbu de lui-même.   
Cet ingénieur trop intelligent et qui adorait le balancer à la face du monde.   
Cet ingénieur qui avait décrété que rien n’était impossible et qui le prouvait chaque jour.

Pourtant, Ryme ne le trouvait pas si imbu de lui. Ne venait-il pas de jeter aux orties plein d’explications en se contentant de dire que la lumière le suivait ?   
Il devait surement y avoir plein de truc très compliqué pour parvenir à ce résultat.

-Mais juste dans cette pièce.

Loki et Anthony se regardèrent en chien de faïence un court instant après la déclaration du Dieu, mais bien vite l’ingénieur l’ignora pour reporter son attention sur Ryme qui se contentait de les observer.

-Cette pièce n’est qu’un endroit pour te permettre de t’exercer. Pour donner un exemple de ce que tu attendes de ta Magie.

-Ma Magie ?

Il jeta un coups d’œil à son sauveur qui semblait lui aussi un peu perdu, bien qu’une lueur de compréhension pointait dans ses yeux.

-Ryme, tu as peur du noir. Ta Magie le sait, mais elle ne sait pas comment agir avec toi.  
Si tu lui montres que ceci te fais te sentir mieux, alors elle devrait savoir reproduire le phénomène.

-Je n…

-Ryme.

Le Djin se tourna vers Loki. Celui-ci prit son visage en coupe, l’obligeant à le regarder.  
Cela lui rappela quand Voldemort avait tenté de les rassurer dans la lueur tremblante du lumos.   
Ils avaient pris la décision de survivre pour vivre par la suite.   
Ils y étaient parvenus non ?

-Ta Magie t’a offert un corps afin d’y loger les deux âmes qui te composent.  
Elle te garde en vie chaque jour qui passe avec amour, mais elle ne sait pas comment faire si ce n’est que tu as besoin de manger, respirer, et dormir.   
Si tu ne lui montres pas, elle ne saura pas ce dont tu as besoin pour avancer dans la vie.  
Ne la sens-tu pas palpiter en toi, chercher ce qui pourrait te permettre d’aller mieux ? Attendant avec hâte une demande de ta part ? 

Ryme n’eut pas à réfléchir pour savoir que c’était vrai.  
Bien sûr qu’il sentait la Magie palpiter en lui avec possessivité.   
Même maintenant il la sentait curieuse de ce qui se passait, bien qu’elle ne comprenne pas bien les tenants et les aboutissants. Il la sentait s’interroger de tout cela, sans parvenir à une conclusion. Elle savait que c’était bien pour lui, mais elle ne comprenait pas en quoi.  
Il allait devoir se montrer patient pour qu’elle apprenne. Ils étaient une équipe, et en tant que coéquipier il devait la guider.  
Il hocha lentement la tête alors que Loki le libérait.

Il avait compris, et il allait y parvenir pour avancer d’un pas dans le long chemin qu’était la vie, et non la survie.

***  
Les premiers essais furent long et fastidieux.  
Attirer l’attention de sa Magie sur ce qu’il désirait, sur ce qu’elle devait faire n’était pas difficile en soit.  
Le plus compliqué était surtout de la modérer dans sa joie d’aider et de servir.  
Chaque particule de Magie trainant dans l’air se précipitant afin d’ajouter son petit grain de sel bienveillant.   
Touche bienveillante qui manqua de rendre aveugle Anthony plus d’une fois, les deux non-humains protégés par la Magie elle-même.

Cela demanda près d’une semaine pour que lorsque Ryme posait un pied en dehors d’un cercle de lumière la Magie ne fasse pas s’illuminer la zone entière dans un flash digne d’une grenade Flashbang.   
Ryma travailla dure pour tout d’abord canaliser l’enthousiasme de la Magie réduisant l’effet à quelque chose se passant sous ses pieds, avant de passer à la force de la lumière.

Finalement, des semaines plus tard Loki et Anthony pouvait voir Ryme courir dans un couloir entièrement plongé dans le noir, la Magie éclairant fidèlement le Djin.  
L’auréolant lui et uniquement lui dans le noir profond.

Plus de peur, juste une joie profonde inscrite sur les traits de la Créature.  
Celle-ci allant se jeter dans les bras de Loki de bonheur puis d’Anthony avant de repartir gambader telle un phare en pleine nuit.


End file.
